


Makotos bizzare school life hope is unbreakable

by Joe11037



Series: Bizzare killing game [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Friend Ship - Freeform, Murder, Mystery, Stands, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: Makoto is in the same killing game but with one small change 3 arrows that give people stands are in the building how will this change the killing game
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Bizzare killing game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714732
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Makoto reads the paper in his hands he won the lottery he is now the ultimate lucky student he walks to his new school through the door and everything goes wonky he blacks out and wakes up in a classroom he walks out the door to figure out what just happened he bumps in to someone though "what do you want" the guy says makoto looks at him and sees that it is byakuya speedwagon ultimate affluent progeny makoto responds "its nothing " so byakuya says " than leave". Makoto than says "I would if I knew where we were" "whatever I see people going to the gym we should follow" byakuya said the walked to the gym in silence after the got there the door closed behind them some fat guy said "so there's more I'm hifumi yamada ultimate fanfic creator" makoto than said "I'm makoto naegi ultimate lucky student" byakuya then said "if you haven't heard of me I wonder what rock you live under" just than a new face appeared saying "I don't know who your are and I'm yashuhiro hagakure ultimate clairvoyant". Byakuya than said "if you must know I'm byakuya speedwagon and don't even act like we live in the same world" yashuhiro then said "drama queen"makoto chuckles quietly as makoto leaves the friendly conversation to talk to everyone else some goth girl walked up to him and said "I'm celesta ludenburg I'm the ultimate gambler" makoto then replies I'm makoto ultimate lucked student" and before he could learn any about any more people a small half black half white bear bursts in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a bit bad at first but durring the first investigation when makoto gets a stand things get cool I promise


	2. The arrows intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo yells "go bloody stream beat him up" as makoto shrieks and runs

The bear pops up out of thin air and announces "well it's time to start but first everyone grab a monopad it has everyone's names and descriptions to skip the introduction because introductions are boring now let's start the killing game but there are a few rules most of the killing game rules are on the monopad but there are a few special rules to this game there are 3 arrow with special abilities in this school I have 1 of them in my possession the other 2 are owned by other students" Celeste then cuts him off "like this arrow" she put out her hand holding a arrow that said the word cars on it monokuma said "yes like that" then mondo owoda yells hey that belonged to my brother how did you get it Celeste said "your brother gambled it away" then mondo yelled "well I want it back now I summon my stand bloody stream go get it back" makoto jumps in and says "mondo let's not get physical calm down" mondo yells "no now bloody stream beat him up" mondo was screaming "ah ah ah ah ah ah" as his stand was punching makoto. Mondos stand was just a pair of floating fists After he was done beating up makoto mondo said "well keep the arrow it's not worth the trouble" celeste just noded smiling hagekure screamed "whoa does anybody else have one of those". Everyone looked at each other Leon kuwata said "me I have one I got attacked by the killer genocide jack I did not see there face but they stab there victims to death with an arrow with the word wamuu on it I got attacked with that arrow so I know it was them I was going home from a base ball game and I luckily had my bat with me so I got stabbed I hit a home run on there face and I ran now I have this guy meet my stand all star it can turn glitter into gold and it can make ice thinner and it can make water warmer all wierd lame abilities" makoto saw a floating out house behind him. Mondo said "my stands name is bloody stream it can punch really hard that's it" Kyoko than said "I also posses a stand but I refuse to show it though". Makoto than realized Kyoko's last name wasn't on the monopad Leon says "seems fair you don't have to if you don't want to" But mondo yelled "ME AND LEON SHOWED OURS SO YOU SHOW YOURS". Makoto than steps in and says "whoa whoa whoa stop right there please don't " mondo than replied "LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE HASENT LEARNED THEIR LESSON " bloody stream started punching makoto tryed to block with his arm but makoto heard a snap he than realized his arm was not attached to his body anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just trying to have fun wrighting this but warning not everyone will have stands some people will be normies


	3. The beginning

Makoto was staring at his right arm on the floor while he was dealing with major blood loss as he realized he was passing out he closed his eyes and 

He woke up he noticed his arm had bandages to cover it the bleeding stopped but it still hurt but he notices someone is sitting next to him it was sayaka she said "wow makoto your already awake that's sooner than I expected because ...  
You know"  
Makoto then replies "how long was I out for" sayaka answers " 30 minutes "  
Makoto then says " wow that short "  
Sayaka says " yeah "  
Makoto then realizes something and says  
" where am I and why are you here "  
Sayaka then anwsers " this is your room and after you passed out we bandaged your arm to stop the bleeding we carried you to your room because this situation we thought you might be in danger because you were so vulnerable"  
Makoto then said " what do you mean because of this situation I might be in danger" sayaka then replies "oh I almost you passed out before the bear could explain well I'm to scared to explain it so check the rules on your monopad"  
Makoto nodded and did what sayaka asked

Rule 1) you are not allowed to leave this school unless you kill someone and get away with it 

Rule 2) after someone dies a class trial will be held. at the end of the trial everyone will vote who they think killed majority wins

Rule 3) it the vote is incorrect everyone except the killer will be executed island the killer will leave this school but if the vote is correct only the one who killed will be executed

Rule 4) no violence against the headmaster will be tolerated 

Mako to looked up is disbelief he was waiting to be told was a joke but that time never came sayaka could tell makoto was panicking and tryed to change the subject " hey makoto I think we met in middle school right"  
Makoto replied " yeah I didn't you would remembered me " makoto looked surprised sayaka said " I always wanted to talk to you but I never got he chance it is nice that I at least know one person in our class" makoto said "yeah good to know" sayaka said " well now that your up I should get going now everybody is searching school you should join I mean if your ok now " sayaka then left the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is going to have a stand some will just die to early to get one


	4. Free time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free time (:

Sayaka left makotos room and mako to waited 5 minutes he got up but while he was walking toward the door he heard someone knocking makoto assumed it was just sayaka again so he opened it but on the other side he saw...  
Mondo makoto was terrified and fell backwards as soon as he saw who it was but mondo said "hey makoto sorry to scare you dude I just came here to tell you something" makoto replied "what" while still looking terrified so mondo try's to calm him down and answers "I just want to say for how little it's worth I'm sorry I have a bad temper and it got out of hand" so makoto replies "if you really feel remorse for what you've done then self improvement is your responsibility and I will try to help with it no matter what it take for you to Improve" mondo answers " makoto bro your way to nice but I will take you up on your offer but maybe later ok" makoto answers "ok whenever your ready... Bro"  
Then mondo and makoto leave his room together it's time to investigate the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note the free time events actually change the story so yeah   
> And makoto forgiving mondo is not that strange in the cannon story line everyone sentences makoto to death and he forgives them makoto is just way to nice


	5. Free time again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako to gets to hangout with the gang yet again

Well after talking with mondo makoto left his room to explore the school while walking around makoto runs in to sayaka so makoto said " hey sayaka have you seen the school yet I just woke up so I'm still looking around " sayaka responds with " oh I will come with you can't leave the crippled guy alone in a dangerous situation like this " makoto answers with " thanks I think?" Sayaka then says " no problem so first let's check the store in here there's a capsule machine that thing has almost everything " makoto then says " oh cool I think I'll try it out " sayaka then says " but I think you need monokuma money to try it out " suddenly makoto gets hit in the back of the head so he says " ouch what was that " he picks up the object he sees a coin with monokumas face on it "so im guessing this is the monokuma money " makoto then puts the coin in the machine and out came a capsule so he opened it and out came a pair of headphones he then said "huh I don't need this hey sayaka do you want it" she than replied "makoto I have used this machine for 30 minutes straight the only break I took was looking for the coins and checking up on you I have tried so hard to get that makoto yes I will take it thank you" then makoto then said "hey I think you have a gambling addiction" she then answered "no i don't silly what are you talking about" makoto then said "well if you say so" sayaka said "hey is your arm ok I'm worried about you" Makoto said "it is really bad I mean it was snapped straight off so I'm confused on how I'm still alive blood loss is usually is a lot worse" sayaka asked "hey how do you know how blood loss works" makoto said "I don't know actually" Sayaka said "well I guess that does not matter but With that arm I should help you think on how to help you" then sayaka left the room andmakoto continues exploring


	6. The standex

Makoto stays in the store for a while he finds a few monocoins and he puts them in and out comes a bucket of donuts and a button that said escape on it makoto said "well how convenient it's probably a trick but better sorry than safe" he presses the button he gets shocked by it and assumed it's a trick but he keeps it just in case .he than go's to his room and he hears knocking he opens the door and here's knocking its sayaka "hey I think we should switch rooms in a dangerous situation like this people will go after the crippled first so at night if someone try's to attack you I will be here instead"  
Makoto then says "sounds fishy but we're friends so I trust you" makoto leaves his room and thinks he has time to do stuff so he leaves his room with sayaka the walk around and they come across a plastic sword covered in gold glitter then makoto takes it leaves sayaka and he puts the sword in his room because it looks cool then monokuma shows up and said "hey you e-hand book has a new fuction it can tell you the ability of any stand you see but you have to see it first it's like a pokedex then he leaves makoto leaves his room to go talk to more people

**Author's Note:**

> I misspelled a lot of character names so sorry


End file.
